


Reunion

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936329) by [JWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade). 



Arthur stumbled as he found himself suddenly somewhere else. Taking a moment to register his surroundings, he realised he was stood in a hallway. The plush white rug was being dirtied and crushed by his boots and he couldn’t resist approaching the mirror that hung on the wall. His green eyes had become blue, black hair was now blonde and curly. All the muscles he’d built up over the years had gone, leaving him tall and slender.

“I swear, you’d be useless without me.” A familiar voice could be heard from downstairs, followed by the sound of jingling. Arthur peered around the corner and he could see a man that had to be his brother. He was the spitting image of the reflection Arthur had just seen in the mirror and the back of another man’s head. Alex was holding a set of keys in his hand.

“Thank you, sorry. I’m running so late.” The other man seemed to be Irish based on his accent, but Arthur couldn’t get a good look yet, not from where he was stood.

“It’s alright, I’ll take the kids to school.” The other man reached out for the keys Alex was holding and it was then that Arthur noticed they were both wearing rings. Wedding rings.

“Love you princess.”

“Love you too Danny, now go to work before I have to kick you out that door.”

The man who was apparently called Danny, laughed. “I’d like to see you try princess.”

“Now, Daniel.” Dan stole a kiss before leaving the house and Alex started making his way upstairs. Not quite ready for a confrontation, Arthur hid in the nearest room.

“Daddy? What’s wrong?” A small voice came from behind him, Arthur turned to see a young girl of about 6 years old stood behind him.

“Nothing…” Arthur wasn’t really sure how to respond to that so just said the first thing he could think of that didn’t involve explaining everything to a 6 year old.

Arthur could hear footsteps in the hall outside and froze when they stopped at the door. It opened, and he found himself face to face with his brother.

“What the…” Alex just stared at him for a moment, unable to comprehend what was happening for a moment.

“Hi Al…” Arthur said awkwardly. Despite Gabriel’s assurance that Alex wanted him back, he wasn’t overly convinced. That is until he found himself suddenly wrapped in his brother’s arms.

“Art! Oh my God! It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much. Listen, I’ve got to get the monsters to school but then we’ll have a proper catch up, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds great Alex.” Arthur smiled for the first time in far too long. “I look forward to it.” He didn’t particularly want to admit everything he’d done to his brother, particularly not that he’d killed Mick because he knew that he and Alex had been close, but he also knew his brother loved him. He would always forgive him and love him unconditionally. Arthur couldn’t help thinking that maybe that had been Gabriel’s plan all along. Sometimes, not always, but sometimes the best way to teach someone a lesson was to show them love and gently guide them towards the correct path. With Alex and his family, Arthur had the best opportunity possible at a new life. One he fully intended to take advantage of. After a few months, Arthur had a job at a local police station. After a few years he had married to a nurse from Dan’s hospital and expecting their first child. He ended up living a wonderful life that Gabriel would have been proud of, he could never be sure if he’d done enough. If he’d managed to earn his way out of damnation. When he finally died, he found himself greeted by a familiar face.

“Gabriel?”

“You did well Arthur.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever manage to wipe the slate enough to deserve this.” He told the archangel honestly.

“It was only when you stopped caring and started being good for the sake of being good that you earned your place. Welcome home.” Gabriel couldn’t help the grin on his face as he said that. If anyone deserved this, it was Arthur Ketch.


End file.
